onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Katakuri
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders | bounty = 1,057,000,000 | jva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Mochi Mochi no Mi | dfename = Mochi-Mochi Fruit | dfmeaning = Mochi | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Katakuri is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Katakuri is a very tall, large, and muscular man with short spiky crimson hair and two symmetric scars on both sides of his face. He has long legs, with his thighs being equally as long as his lower limbs. He has sharp, intense eyes, highly arched eyebrows, and prominent lower eyelashes under each eye. He wears a massive light ragged scarf that covers his mouth and reaches his shoulders. He also wears a torn leather jacket that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. His torso is very defined, having prominent abdominal muscles covered in pink tattoos, and he wears spiked bracelets on his arms as well as knee pads with a single spike on them. Personality Katakuri has a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor, caring greatly about his crew and family's objectives. With his heightened Kenbunshoku Haki allowing him to see a little bit into the future and make smart judgement calls, he is dedicated to efficiently dealing with all possible threats within his vicinity, and is thus among the few Charlotte children that can be seen taking action without instructions from Big Mom herself. This is shown when he quickly dispatched Jigra after foreseeing his assassination attempt on his mother, or when he promptly decided to take out Sanji by himself when he foresaw the original assassination plan failing, not waiting for Big Mom to decide upon what to do. However, this impetuousness can sometimes get the best of Katakuri, as he unwittingly sabotaged Big Mom's plan after acting too fast and Sanji surviving his attempt on his life. Katakuri is able to recognize his shortcomings and will act pragmatically should he realize he is at a disadvantage. He has a tendency to foresee what other people say and respond to them before they actually talk. However, his usual calmness can be shaken when he foresees a horrifying future as seen when he went pale in pure fear of the events lying ahead. He is a very cold individual who puts efficiency above almost everything else. Unlike some of his siblings such as Charlotte Cracker, he does not brag about his abilities and strength but is rather focused on functioning and achieving his goals as fast as possible. This was seen when he casually intercepted Caesar Clown as well as when he defeated Vinsmoke Ichiji in a quick and effective manner. This attitude was seen again as he prioritized the elimination of Luffy before he could become a serious threat to his mother in the future. Unlike his siblings, Katakuri does not underestimate his enemies as he insisted on remaining aboard the enemy ship for the perfect chance to ambush them, just in case they slipped past his mother. When it comes to fighting, Katakuri seems to be confident in his subordinates' skills and to only interfere when he deems it absolutely necessary. This attitude was first implied when he told his mother that not "even" he could prevent the upcoming turmoil caused by the Straw Hats during the wedding ceremony. It was later confirmed when he did not join the fight against Chopper and Brook on the Thousand Sunny. He is also not above giving his enemies compliments as shown when he praised Brook for fighting off several chess soldiers. This was seen again when he complimented Luffy after he managed to drag him into the Mirro-World so he can fight him one-on-one away from his friends. Katakuri does show some degree of pride in his abilities as shown when he believed his power was superior to Luffy in their fight, which also led to him attempting to convince Luffy to give up the duel between them. He is also capable of extreme brutality as shown when he pondered on how he should maim Luffy with his trident. He also seems to have a caring side which was revealed when he used his Devil Fruit powers to create ear plugs not only for himself but also for his fellow siblings. This side is shown again when he was quick to rescue his sisters Charlotte Galette from falling off the collapsed Chateau and Charlotte Brûlée from her captors, though the latter case may have been done to prevent their enemies from using her any further in their plans as he did grab her neck in a threatening way and express his annoyance at how much use they put her to. Regardless, he understood that Brûlée was forced to support the Straw Hats against her will and did not see her actions as treason. This was shown as he later asked her in accompanying him to take out the Straw Hats following their escape. He also showed concern for his brother Charlotte Perospero after he was caught in an explosion. He prevented Luffy from attacking Charlotte Mascarpone and Charlotte Joscarpone, stating that they were his precious siblings. Katakuri also prevented Luffy from attacking Brûlée after she taunted Luffy behind a mirror. Katakuri seems to care for his subordinates as well, which was hinted when he ordered his underlings to retreat back into the Mirro-World after foreseeing that they would be defeated by Luffy. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Katakuri is shown to be fiercely loyal to his mother as he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who would threaten her. He supported Linlin's ambitions as shown when he attempted to kill Sanji to begin her plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. When the wedding ceremony was about to get hectic, Katakuri immediately leaped in front of his mother to protect her from harm. He is aware of Linlin's attachment to Carmel's portrait and did everything he could to prevent its destruction. Despite his loyalty and devotion to her, Linlin sees Katakuri as a lowly child and will not tolerate him interfering with her business. Katakuri merely accepts being patronized by his mother but will also explain himself to her as shown when he provided his reason for attacking Luffy. When Bege attempted to attack his mother with Big Father's cannons, Katakuri clogged up the cannon barrels with mochi, effectively protecting Big Mom while she was vulnerable. Siblings He appears to be on good terms with a majority of his siblings as he provided them earplugs after they were incapacitated by Big Mom's screams. He saved Brûlée from her captors though this could be because he didn't want her powers to be used any further by their enemies as he did hold her in a threatening way after bringing said fact up but listened to her pleas of being a hostage. Katakuri even saved his sister Charlotte Galette from falling after the Chateau collapsed. He also showed concern for his brother Charlotte Perospero after he was caught in an explosion. He also prevented Luffy from attacking Mascarpone and Joscarpone, calling them his precious siblings. He also seem relieved to learn that Perospero survived the explosion caused by Pedro. Brûlée holds Katakuri's strength in high regard, as shown when she proudly bragged about to Luffy while the Straw Hat captain was struggling in his fight against the Sweet Commander. Enemies Capone Bege Initially, Katakuri seemed very respectful towards Bege as he prevented two of the latter's crewmates from being killed by Jigra before the ceremony. However, their encounter quickly becomes standoffish when Bege questioned the reasoning behind Katakuri's actions. As Katakuri explained his reason for killing Jigra, he also reminded Bege of his rank as a Rook. When the Straw Hats caused trouble for the wedding, Bege pinned Luffy down before noticing that Katakuri had foreseen a terrible future. When the Sweet Commander ordered him to kill Luffy, Bege refused and instead ordered his allies to put in their earplugs to avoid Big Mom's screams. Katakuri realized Bege's betrayal when he attempted to shoot him but he was unharmed. He tried but failed to prevent Luffy from showing Carmel's broken picture to Big Mom. After Bege's assassination attempt on Big Mom failed, Katakuri created earplugs for his siblings, enabling them to regain their composure, which forced Bege to transform into a giant fortress to save himself and his allies. As Caesar was helping Bege and his allies escape, Katakuri tried to stop them. After Bege and his allies successfully escaped the castle, Katakuri immediately formed a team to pursue them. Straw Hat Pirates Katakuri made an enemy out of the Straw Hats when he attempted to kill Sanji himself after he foresaw Pudding's failure in her task and Sanji dodging the priest's shot. However, his own attempt on Sanji's life failed earning him a glare from the Straw Hat Cook and the only thing he could do next was to prepare for the chaos caused by the duplicates of Luffy. After the real Luffy entered the venue, Katakuri prevented him from destroying the portrait of Carmel, which hindered his group's plan to assassinate Big Mom and rescue the Vinsmoke Family. He later ordered Bege to kill Luffy after the latter managed to tackle him, but Bege refused when he saw that Katakuri foresaw a terrible future. Katakuri tried to prevent Luffy from showing Big Mom the destroyed portrait of Carmel and in spite of his efforts to restrain Luffy, the Straw Hat Captain managed to show Big Mom the portrait and left Katakuri incapacitated. After Bege's assassination attempt on Big Mom failed, Katakuri provided his siblings with earplugs and they surrounded the Straw Hats and their allies. As Caesar was helping the Straw Hats escape the venue, Katakuri wasted no time in hindering their escape. After the Straw Hats and their allies successfully escaped the castle, Katakuri immediately assembled groups and planned to pursue them. Katakuri does not underestimate the crew, as he swore to personally eliminate Luffy before he can become a threat to his mother. Later on, he insisted on staying on their ship to ambush them in case they escaped his mother. Along with his brother Perospero, he was confronted by Brook and Chopper when they returned to the Thousand Sunny. After Perospero assumed that Big Mom dealt a powerful blow to their crew in the Seducing Woods, the two Straw Hats prepared to engage them to reclaim their ship. Katakuri simply sat back and watched as his soldiers fought against them, and he complimented Brook for his strength. When the rest of the crew returned, he was not surprised by their survival and even calmly stating to his surprised brother that it was Big Mom's side that suffered casualties in the lightning attack. He had his soldiers retreat when he foresaw their defeat before engaging Luffy in battle and was determined in keeping his promise to kill him. To prevent him from hindering their escape, Luffy grabbed Katakuri and dragged him into the Mirro-World to settle things once and for all. Despite this, he praised Luffy for managing to do it. However, when fighting Luffy in single combat in the Mirro-World, Katakuri was patronizing and informative towards Luffy's many efforts to defeat him. Despite this, it would seem that he developed some respect for Luffy as he remarked on Luffy's efficiency in his dodging that resorted to Katakuri using his awakened powers. He was also interested to see what challenge Luffy could bring by using Gear Fourth. Vinsmoke Family Since Katakuri took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, he is an enemy of the family. His failed attempt to kill Sanji alerted the family of Big Mom's treachery though they were restrained before they could do anything. As the Straw Hats were causing chaos at the wedding, Katakuri told his elder brother to kill the Vinsmokes immediately, which ended up in failure. When the Vinsmokes fought against the Big Mom Pirates to help the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates escape from the wedding venue, Katakuri easily defeated Ichiji in combat. However, he was prevented from killing him due to the destruction of the Whole Cake Chateau. After the Vinsmoke Family and their allies escaped from Big Mom's castle, Katakuri formed three pursuit teams to chase them. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to his mother's. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 proves that the World Government views him as extremely dangerous. Even Capone Bege of the infamous Worst Generation considers him a monstrous threat. According to his crewmates, he is the strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders. Physical Abilities Noted to be the strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders, Katakuri has tremendous physical strength, being able to flick jelly beans with such extreme force and velocity that they act like bullets. Even from a very far distance, Katakuri can kill a man standing atop a gigantic wedding cake with a flicked jellybean. He was also able to defeat Vinsmoke Ichiji, a genetically enhanced commander of the Germa 66 who was wearing his Raid Suit, with minimal effort and without incurring any injuries himself. Supplemented with his Devil Fruit powers, he uses a fighting style similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi techniques, and he can counter Luffy's Red Hawk without any effort. With his own version of Luffy's Elephant Gun, he overpowered and badly injured Luffy in a tremendous clash of strength. He is extremely fast in launching his attacks as Luffy, an expert Kenbunshoku Haki user, barely had time to react to them. He is able to keep up with the speedy mink Carrot as well as the blinding speed of Luffy's Gear Second attacks, catching both Carrot and Luffy off-guard with swift and powerful kicks. He also is shown to have a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. According to Brûlée, Katakuri was born with great strength, having not fallen in combat ever since his birth. He is said to have walked the moment he was born and looked down on the ground itself. She states that he is Super Human. Spearmanship Katakuri wields a trident named Mogura in battle. He was first seen wielding it during Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding ceremony. When not in use, he seems to keep the trident inside his mochi body. Katakuri is extremely skilled in wielding his trident Mogura. He uses it in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers and physical prowess to perform devastating thrusts. Marksmanship Katakuri is highly skilled in flicking jelly beans as improvised bullets with great accuracy. He could hit Jigra in the head from so far away that Bege did not even notice him, and later would have hit Sanji as well had the latter not dodged at the last moment. He can even shoot several jelly beans at once to hit multiple targets simultaneously. Devil Fruit Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi, a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that lets him create, control, and transform into mochi at will. His mochi is extremely thick and adhesive, allowing him to trap even extremely strong enemies with it, although it loses its effectiveness when exposed to moisture. He is very creative when using his fruit, as he used mochi to create earplugs to protect himself and his siblings from the sound of Big Mom's scream , and also used it to plug up and disable the cannons of Bege's Big Father fortress. He frequently uses these abilities in hand-to-hand combat, sprouting several tendrils of mochi on his body to act as extra fists or legs; he can imbue these tendrils with Haki to deliver hard punches and kicks. By concentrating mochi into a single fist, Katakuri is capable of delivering punches of devastating power. His powers have been shown to be analogous to a Logia in many respects, although mochi is a man-made substance. Katakuri has been shown transforming into mochi to block off bullets from Bege and has even survived being torn apart by Vinsmoke Ichiji's attacks. Katakuri has also awakened his Devil Fruit powers, enabling him to transform inorganic material into mochi, enhancing the range of his attacks and capture field. Haki Katakuri can utilize and has shown mastery over two types of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Katakuri has extraordinary mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, having trained to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect and instantly thwart an assassination attempt on Big Mom and her affiliates that would have been carried out moments later by a vengeful guest invitee. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he justified his killing of the guest to Bege and knew word for word how the latter would respond to him; he would later repeat this capacity during his one-on-one battle against Luffy, accurately predicting the latter's intent to keep on fighting and eventually resorting to the use of Gear Fourth. He even correctly foresaw that Pudding breaking down crying during the wedding ceremony at the wedding altar and also Luffy's intentions to break Carmel's portrait. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. The future events Katakuri sees can be changed, which he often attempts to do so himself, as shown when he prevented Jigra from carrying out the assassination plot he foresaw. However, changing the future may not solve anything or make things worse, as shown when he tried to shoot Sanji. Other people are also capable of changing the foreseen future. Also, he is unable to see the cause of his foresight, as he was confused as to why Pudding was crying at the altar. Busoshoku Haki Katakuri is also extremely skilled at using Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he imbued his mochi leg with it in order to bludgeon and injure Luffy. He can also harden his arm, as shown when he countered Luffy's attack. His Haki enhanced strikes are powerful enough to counter and overpower Luffy's own Haki enhanced attacks. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc On the day before the wedding of Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothie reported to the Whole Cake Chateau. On the wedding day, Katakuri was on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau as a man named Jigra attempted to get into the wedding without going through a body check. Katakuri, seeing that Jigra actually intended to take revenge on Big Mom and attack the venue, shot the man down as he was talking to Capone Bege. Katakuri asked Bege if he thought it was wrong of him to do that and told him to tell Big Mom that it was his judgement to kill Jigra. After the wedding began, Katakuri was seen eating and getting acquainted with some guests. While Pudding and Sanji stood on the altar, Katakuri foresaw Pudding breaking down in tears, much to his confusion. When that event happened, Big Mom signaled the priest to assassinate Sanji. Knowing that Sanji would dodge the shot, Katakuri tried to kill Sanji himself by launching a jellybean at him. However, to his surprise, Sanji managed to evade the attack and it hit the priest instead with Sanji glaring at Katakuri for his action. Having failed to kill Sanji, Katakuri then stood close to Big Mom, preparing for the chaos that was going to happen. As duplicates of Monkey D. Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions before demanding to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. In the ensuing conflict, Katakuri foresaw a horrific future and approached Luffy and Bege. He ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but the latter outright refused before initiating his plot to assassinate Big Mom. As Katakuri went after Luffy, he told his older brother Perospero to kill the captive Vinsmoke Family. Bege tried to hold Katakuri back by shooting him, but the bullets had no effect on him due to his Devil Fruit powers and Katakuri realized his treachery. He bypassed Bege as Jinbe and Pedro tried to attack him, but he managed to get past them and used his ability to pin Luffy down. However, despite his efforts, Luffy managed to show Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming, which incapacitated Katakuri in the process. After Bege's assassination attempt failed, Katakuri created earplugs with his powers and distributed them to his siblings. They then surrounded Luffy, Bege, and their allies before Bege transformed into a giant fortress. As Luffy's group and the Vinsmoke Family ran into the fortress, Katakuri used his ability and grabbed Brûlée from Caesar's back. He then used his jellybean bullets to attack several members of the Fire Tank Pirates. Katakuri later used his ability to plug the cannons in Bege's fortress, preventing them from firing at Big Mom. He was then seen with his siblings, awaiting their enemies' next move and remarked to Brûlée on how her captors used her in their plan, but she replied that she was the victim and told him to make their enemies pay. While the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmoke Family were hiding inside Bege's fortress, Katakuri commented on how they made a mess of the wedding as Big Mom assaulted the fortress. Right after Bege deactivated his Big Father form and the Vinsmoke Family appeared, the Big Mom Pirates attacked them with a volley of bullets, but Vinsmoke Ichiji and Niji blocked them with their capes. As Caesar Clown flew Bege away from the venue, Katakuri stood in their way. Ichiji leaped in and attacked Katakuri, but Katakuri used his Devil Fruit power to split in two. He quickly defeated Ichiji, but as this happened, the Tamatebako exploded at the foot of the Whole Cake Chateau and caused it to topple. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his Devil Fruit power to turn the whole castle into a cake. However, the Straw Hats, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes escaped during the chateau's destruction. Katakuri then told his younger brother Daifuku to form two pursuit teams to go after the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates. Katakuri then stood with his siblings and crew, reflecting on the recent events to find answers. After solving a few of them, Katakuri was then told by Daifuku that the pursuit groups had assembled to go after the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Germa. Katakuri was pleased to hear this and told Brûlée to accompany him in pursuing the Straw Hats. He planned to kill Luffy before he could become a serious threat in the future. Before he could act, Katakuri was alerted by Smoothie to run and was shocked to see Big Mom rampaging through the city while holding Opera. Katakuri watched as Perospero managed to get her attention and succeeded in luring her away to pursue the Straw Hats by promising another wedding cake. Katakuri began worrying about the island being destroyed after Big Mom realized Perospero's deception as Pudding arrived, promising to solve the problem by making another cake. Using Brûlée's ability to travel through mirrors, Katakuri and several subordinates infiltrated the Thousand Sunny. Despite believing that being chased by Linlin herself meant that the Straw Hat Pirates would have absolutely no chance of escaping alive, Katakuri nevertheless decided to wait for the Straw Hats onboard their ship so he could ambush them should they return. He was later joined by Perospero when Chopper and Brook returned to the ship with the Shark Submerge III. While Brook and Chopper fought the Chess Soldiers on the Sunny's deck, Katakuri simply stood back and commented on Brook's strength. Perospero then immobilized the two Straw Hats and prepared to turn them into candy, but Katakuri noticed that Big Mom was coming and still chasing after the Straw Hats. Katakuri then ordered the Big Mom Pirates on the ship to retreat, having foreseen that Luffy would defeat them. After Perospero failed to block the Straw Hats' path, Luffy came in and attacked, and Katakuri parried his punch. The two began fighting for the ship, and Katakuri eventually managed to catch Luffy's arm and then hit him with a Haki-clad punch. However, as this happened, Perospero was engulfed in an explosion caused by Pedro. After the explosion, he worried for his brother and was in disbelief at the event. When the Sanji Retrieval Team made final preparations for their getaway, Katakuri charged at them. Carrot attempted to attack Katakuri, but he easily subdued her. Luffy then grabbed the Sweet Commander and dragged him into the Mirro-World. Once there, he complimented Luffy's strategy as Luffy smashed the mirror to the Sunny and the two stared each other down as they prepared to continue their fight. As the Sunny fled from Big Mom and her fleet, Luffy and Katakuri commenced their fight, with Katakuri claiming that he had Luffy outmatched in both speed and power. After Luffy attacked with Hawk Gatling, Katakuri countered with several mochi tendrils hardened into fists, before proceeding to warn Luffy that anything Luffy could do, he could do it better. Luffy then asserted that rubber would never lose to mochi, but his subsequent Hawk Stamp was dodged and Katakuri kicked him into a wall. Luffy then tried using Elephant Gun, but Katakuri created an even larger fist and pushed Luffy into the wall with tremendous power, overwhelming Luffy. With Luffy lying on the floor, Katakuri made contact with Perospero and confirmed the situation with Big Mom and the other Straw Hats. Katakuri then ordered Brûlée to find another mirror on the Sunny and use the portal to set the Sunny on fire. After Joscarpone and Mascarpone arrived with a mirror, Luffy rushed towards them, but Katakuri stopped him and reminded him of his promise to fight one-on-one. Katakuri then resumed attacking Luffy, warning him not to lay a hand on his younger brothers and sisters. After overpowering Luffy, Katakuri was told by Perospero that Big Mom sunk the Thousand Sunny. As his siblings were puzzled by the mirrors to the Sunny breaking one after another, Katakuri noticed Luffy running away. Katakuri then further assaulted Luffy and prepared to kill him. As Katakuri continued to have the upper hand, Brûlée taunted Luffy by boasting of her brother's reputation of the perfect being. Luffy then tried to punch her, but Katakuri grabbed his fist and slammed him into a wall. After pondering on how he should maim Luffy, Katakuri then began to attack with his trident Mogura. In the midst of this, Katakuri noted on how Luffy dodged his strikes more so than anyone and revealed his awakened powers to trap the Straw Hat captain. As Luffy was restrained, he prepared to resort to using Gear Fourth as Katakuri expressed interest in this upcoming form. Major Battles *Katakuri vs. Capone Bege, Jinbe, and Pedro *Katakuri, Charlotte Linlin, and Charlotte Perospero vs. Capone Bege *Katakuri vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji (unseen) *Katakuri vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Thousand Sunny) *Katakuri vs. Carrot *Katakuri vs. Luffy (Mirro-World) Trivia *Katakuriko means "potato starch" in Japanese, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. **It may also refer to the katakuri plant, which is an ingredient used in certain Japanese wagaeshi sweets such as a hard candy known as "katakuri-rakugo". *Katakuri has the highest known bounty of anyone revealed so far in the series. *Katakuri is the only current Sweet Commander who is not assigned as one of the Ministers of Totto Land. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Katakuri it:Charlotte Katakuri ru:Катакури fr:Charlotte Katakuri es:Katakuri Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Snipers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists